Zanpakuto of the Dead King
by Chaeann Bourne
Summary: Isshin has died twenty three years after the winter war...the Seireitei is finally normal again until three highly powerful and trouble making souls come out to play. Who and what are they? Ichi/Ruki, Hitsu/Kar, Yuzu/?
1. Chapter 1

***A/N* Yay for Bleach I'm so excited to do this. This is primarily about the Kurosaki siblings as a whole and therefore it follows all of their journeys together. I do not own bleach. Enjoy! –Chey**

Zanpakuto of the Dead King

Prologue

The beeping that had once been so annoying and a constant reminder of the pain we were in was now just a diluted part of the background of our everyday life. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, forty-five year old, single man, not a virgin, and ex substitute-shinigami. Twenty three years ago I lost nearly all of my reiatsu and became a normal human. I have two younger sisters who are thirty-eight years old. Karin never married saying she would only love one man for the rest of her life and he was long part of her past. Yuzu dated a man named Kazehiro, he was in her class senior year, but last year he died in a car accident. They never had any children.

"Ichigo how is the old man?" Karin asks smoothly while she pushes open the door and settles back into her seat on the other side of the bed. I frown and shake my head.

"He's not going to make it Karin." I murmur and she nods before handing me a coffee and then taking a sip of her own. I can hear Yuzu coming up the hall talking to someone. She opens the door and sticks her head in slowly.

"Ichi-nii, there are some people here to see you." She murmurs softly before walking in and sitting down beside Karin. I look at her for a moment and stand slowly before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind me. Looking a bit down the hall I see Yoruichi and Kisuke standing side by side talking in hushed whispers. I walk toward them and raise a cocky eyebrow at the pair.

"Haven't seen you two in a while…" I say rubbing the back of my head. Yoruichi looks at me and sees the sleep deprived circles under my eyes and the rat's nest of hair on my head before wrapping her arms around me tightly in a mother-like hug.

"Ichigo I'm so sorry…if we would have known sooner then maybe we could have helped. Do you forgive us?" Yoruichi says into my ear while also having to stand on her tip-toes. When I was twenty one I hit my growth spurt and grew to be six foot five.

"Yoruichi I'm not angry. So, anything new in the soul society happening? How's Rukia?" Yoruichi smiles softly and pulls out a letter handing it to me.

"She's still madly in love with her strawberry. Also give this to Karin. Ichigo the Gotei 13 send their condolences as well. Sotaicho-Yamamoto says that your father will be remember as the strong Captain he once was." I nod and she places her hand on my shoulder a strong sadness deep in her eyes.

"Ichigo when you guys are ready to proceed we'd like you to stop by the old shop I have something from your father to give the three of you." I nod and finger the letter with my name scribbled across the front in her neat beautiful handwriting.

"Thank-you for being here…" I murmur and Yoruichi pulls me into another fierce hug before pulling away and dragging Kisuke away with her. I walk into the room and hand Karin her letter. Her deep brown eyes widen into saucers at the smooth hand writing.

"Tōshirō…" She murmurs the letter fluttering onto her lap slowly as tears spring up in her eyes. I place a hand on her shoulder and she smiles softly before opening it with quick hands and unfolding the perfect letter. I settle on the chair and open mine as well.

_Strawberry,_

_ I miss you. Things aren't the same without you in the Seireitei. Everyone has settled into normal routines lately and it seems like the calm before a raging storm to me. Did I mention I miss you? I never got to tell you, I was promoted last year to Fukutaicho of squad thirteen. Ukitake-taicho is doing well if you were wondering. Nii-sama has been friendlier now that he has a friend. He found a very close 'friend' in Matsumoto-Fukutaicho and they are engaged to be married in the spring. No one saw that coming. _

_ Of all the things in the world I never thought that we'd be relying on letter to talk to each other. Did Yoruichi reassure you when she gave you this letter? I hope she did. I'm currently sitting in my room looking at the sketch from high school that you drew nearly twenty five years ago. It seems like so long ago right? It seems different to be writing without being formal now since I haven't spoken to you for quite some time. I apologize for not writing sooner but I thought that for once you would want to live a normal life and I guess that was a stupid thing to think because for you there will never be a normal life will there? _

_ My last reason for writing is in the occurrence of recent events. The entire soul society sends their condolences and with that a few others send their wishes for your family to have the ability to get past losing another parent, namely Renji, Tōshirō, Nii-sama, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. I, myself, am deeply sorry for your loss and although I knew Isshin for less than an eighth of the time you did I still saw him as a father. I remember crying when I found out he was sick and I can only imagine how hard you all are taking it. Tell Karin to stay extra strong for Yuzu and I want you to know that even if we aren't together I'm still there for you in your heart. However I guess I could say that in person. Turn around you idiot._

_~Midget_

I spin around to see Rukia in a gigai that makes her look about the same age as me. I smile and shake my head.

"Ruki…" I murmur as she moves aside to reveal the white haired Taicho who is also in a gigai to make him look Karin's age. Rukia lunges at me and flings her arms around me before I lift her off the ground and spin her around. Yuzu stands and leaves the room to get something to drink giving the couples their privacy.

"Tosh…" Karin murmur tears welling up in her eyes before she falls into his arms the overwhelming pressure of losing dad crushing all of her will now that her safe harbor was here.

"Karin-hime…please, do not cry so much such pretty eyes should not shed tears." Tōshirō whispers barely audible. I almost smile at how gentle he is being with her as he rocks slightly to get her to stop crying.

"Rukia I can't believe you're here." I murmur turning my attention back to the black haired midget in front of me.

"I told you I'd always be here for you Ichigo in one way or another." She murmurs before hugging me tightly again and burying her nose in my chest. I tighten my arms around her feeling the once buff muscles ripple as much as they can now. I rest my chin on her head and she sighs and reaches up tracing my eyes. "You look like crap!"

I smile softly and pull her down onto the couch with me before she gets comfortable. I rest my head on her shoulder as she plays with my hair and I soon fall into a light sleep. Her finger continue to play with my hair and when I wake up Tōshirō is holding Karin tightly while she sleep peacefully for the first time in nearly three months.

"You guys haven't slept well in a while have you?" He asks motioning to the bustling little sister of mine who isn't sleeping again. Rukia stands and ushers her over to the couch with me where I curl and arm around her and guide her to lay down and fall asleep.

"Yu, will you please go to sleep?" I murmur and she nods before shutting her eyes and forcing herself into a light sleep. Rukia snuggles into my other side and listens as I talk about every that's been going on.

About an hour later as Yu and Rin start to wake up the beeping slows and we all turn startled as it steadily slows before going into a blank line. Tears leak from Yuzu's eyes as she curls up beside me and cries softly almost as if she was a young girl again. Karin sobs roughly into Tōshirō's chest quickly trying to cover her pain and I feel a few tears leak out of my shut eyelids. Rukia wipes them away with gentle hands and when I open my eyes I see tears streaming down her cheek. I pull her toward me and cuddle both the woman I love and the little sister I could never live without as I watch my other little sister with the man she loves.

How are we going to get through this?


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N* Okay I love reviews and would like to hear what you think of this chapter and the prologue! I don't own bleach, sorry wish I did though. In any case, I greatly enjoy the reviews I got already. I hope you keep with me because a lot of the stuff going on right now is a little left in the dark so stay with me and I promise you'll find out. Enjoy! –Chey**

Zanpakuto of the Dead King

Chapter One

I sat drinking my tea in the small room that we once held important meetings in; the backroom of Urahara's shop. Karin and Yuzu were fidgeting nervously in their seats while I seemed as relaxed as I would be sitting in the warehouse with Shinji and the others. Hell, sometimes I still go see them.

"Would you like more tea?" Ururu asks softly, even as a very young woman she still holds her meek personality.

"No thank-you, but would you tell Urahara to hurry up?" I say and she nods before walking out. Yuzu looks at me for a moment studying my face before looking down.

"You've been here a lot when we were younger." I nod slowly and she frowns. "Is this where you were for that long time when we were twelve?"

"No Yu, I was somewhere else for that time. The first time I disappeared for a little bit of time I was here for half of it." I reply ad she nods before falling silent and fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Yoruichi walks out in her cat form and I reach over and absentmindedly rub the back of her ears. She purrs and before I know it Benihime is whacking me on the front of the head and I'm falling out of my forty-five year old body and into my twenty two year old spirit body. I stand slowly and stare at Urahara feeling the well-toned muscles in my arms ripple with the thought of beating him senseless.

"Kisuke if I were you I'd run." Yoruichi says softly from her perch with a purr. Yu and Rin gasp and turn shell socked to the black cat with wide eyes.

"So Urahara you could do that all along huh?" He looks down as I crack my knuckles before clearing his throat.

"No I could not however I did help you with something look at your hip!" He shouts as I close in on him. I pause and look down at my hip to see a sealed Zangetsu settled neatly at my side.

"I don't have to learn Bankai again do I?" I wonder aloud and he chuckles before shaking his head 'no'.

"While you lived your life as a human and allowed your reiatsu to naturally mature it seemed to lessen when really it started to conceal itself to better protect you. That and consciously you learned to control it when it leaks from around you." I nod at his explanation before turning around and folding myself to the floor easily.

"So what's up Urahara I know something's going on here?" I ask and he looks away before sapping his fan open and fluttering it in front of his face. With a snap of his fingers a wall that we always thought was solid starts to turn revealing three magnificent swords made out of gold, silver, and bronze. The first was gold and the hilt was platted to look like reptile scales. On the sheath was an etching of a dragon in flight crying out with a wide mouth.

"The first sword you see is Gōrudendoragon, or golden dragon. This is the most powerful sword, Gōrudendoragon was said to be forged by the Kami's themselves and gifted to the first born male of your line for eternities. The second is Shirubāurufu, silver wolf; this is the second most powerful sword said to be forged by the creature of the shadows and gifted to the first born daughter of your family. The third and final blade is Buronzuhachidori, bronze hummingbird; this blade is said to be forged by the sun's light and the moon's waves. It was created to be a balance between Gōrudendoragon and Shirubāurufu so that they may live in harmony together." I nod and he lifts the golden blade form the top box wearing gloves that could resist the hottest of fires.

"Ichigo Gōrudendoragon is your blade to have until the day you perish. He would answer only to you and will forever protect you as if he were your zanpakuto. He has Shikai and Bankai however they will only be used when completely necessary and will not come out unless the situation calls for it. Therefore you will not replace your zanpakuto you will simply have two." Yoruichi replies and Kisuke walks over and hands me the blade as it settles in my palms it glows a deep gold that runs over my hands and up my arms before washing my body with it and sinking the glow into me.

Two bodies hitting the floor bring my attention back to the now shinigami forms of Karin and Yuzu. Both wore black leggings but Yuzu wore a kimono version of the shinigami uniform and Karin wore a long sleeve black jacket with white wrapping binding her chest and a tight fit black shirt hugging her body and allowing the wrappings to peak out above its cut.

Looking at my own outfit I realize I don't look exactly the same either. I'm wearing the pants but they are hung low on my hips and a tight black shirt, which was like a second skin to my body, hugged every line of my toned chest. A black short cropped version of the shirt for the shinigami uniform hung off my shoulders and was synched at my waist with a bright white band. My blades rested on my right hip Zangetsu higher than Gōrudendoragon.

Kisuke hands Karin Shirubāurufu and she stick the sheath over top of another. Buronzuhachidori is given to Yuzu and she places her blades on either hip. These names are really long I'm shortening mine to Gōru, Karin's to Shiru, and Yu's to Buro. Yeah, that will work.

"So I take it that Yu and I have to learn how to use our zanpakuto before we can do anything?" Karin asks and Yoruichi frowns and shakes her head.

"No you three will be leaving the world of the living tomorrow and suddenly disappearing. Only once you are in the soul society will Yoruichi, Ichigo, and I train the two of you. If you train here with any of your swords now you will bring massive amount of hollows here." Kisuke says quickly and we nod before I frown and sigh.

"Why do these swords now belong to us?" I ask and he looks down smirking.

"I was waiting for you to ask that." He says and I smirk at him before motioning for him to continue. "Ichigo your father was the heir to the throne of the spirit king and the only heir. He ran away though before anyone knew who he was and became a shinigami captain leaving your grandfather in charge. When he married your mother and ran from the Seireitei they never thought anything about it until your name spread like wildfire through the Seireitei and the whole way to the realm of the Spirit King. Your grandfather sent the swords to your father and he knew that you three would take throne together and redefine the Seireitei as we all know it there for you are all going to be powerful people."

Kisuke finishes in a hurry and we sit back and look at him nodding every once in a while before I shrug and stand.

"Got any food around here Urahara I'm starving?" I ask and his face goes blank.

"I tell you that you're the heir to the throne of the spirit king and you ask for food?" He says incredulously. I shrug my shoulder as Rin and Yu nod.

"I'm a bit hungry as well Ichi-nii." Yu says softly while smiling sweetly almost like Unohana-taicho.

"Honestly Urahara with how much I've been through already I find it unusual that something weird hasn't happened before all of this. Same for Rin and Yu." I say before sliding open a door and seeing Ururu standing with a tray balanced in her hands.

"Are you hungry Ichigo?" She says meekly while looking up at me. I smile and turn going back to the table and sitting down politely. Ururu settles the plate on the table and we all start to eat the silence a little unnerving. Suddenly Rin's bowl drops onto the table with a clatter.

"What the hell who is talking to me in my own head?" She shouts her eyes wide and unseeing. I smile brightly and shake my head.

"Karin calm down it's your zanpakuto." I murmur before returning to my drink and listening to the long forgotten chatter of Hichigo and Zangetsu thrown in with the offhand comment from the new voice of Gōru.

'Oi King why can't we blow off some steam I want to fight!' Hichigo shouts loudly in my head making me jump.

"God dammit Hichigo…" I growl roughly slamming my bowl down and giving him a mental lashing.

"Wow do those two always fight like this?" Gōru asks Zangetsu who mutely nods his answer and we both turn our attention to them.

"Who do you think you're talking about!" We growl together pointing our fingers at the pair who were standing side by side. They mutely point at the two of us before walking away.

I smirk and move back into the real world to meet the speculative gazes of everyone.

"Having an inner party again Ichigo?" Yoruichi taunts and I sigh and shake my head slowly.

"No, I was having a very in-depth conversation about manners and being patient with Hichigo until Zangetsu and Gōru had to interrupt so rudely." I grouch and Yoruichi chuckles before raising and eyebrow.

"You mean you were beating up Hichigo for saying something crude and those two commented?" Yoruichi says and I nod slowly as if it was obvious. She laughs before slinking from the room. A few moments later she comes back in her body morphed back into her human form. She flicks my forehead before sitting down next to me and placing her hands on her knees.

"So, what exactly are you going to train us in?" Karin asks looking at me and I frown and shake my head.

"Everything… of course you'll both probably excel in everything just like your brother but all three of you need to learn Kidou." Kisuke says softly before fluttering his fan in front of his face. I smile and stand before sliding open the door and walking onto the porch.

"Kisuke I'll be back in a few hours I'm going to see the others." I murmur before shutting the door behind me. My legs flex and I take off faster than I ever have before and oddly I can feel the reiatsu around me flexing and boosting my speed.

I hit the warehouse districts and smile as the barrier's power flashes into my mind forcing me to look at it. I enter the barrier and slip inside before looking around the walls that once felt cold to me and now seem like a second home. I walk toward the hatch of the training room to find it opened and I walk down the stairs.

My eyes rest of the figures that are dancing around each other and laughing and having a good time. I stand perfectly still for a moment before speaking and bringing them into a harsh silence.

"Do you have any room for one more vizard to join you, I'm a little rusty after so many years." I say and they all swivel to face me before their mouths drop open and I smirk at them before walking toward them. Smile light up their faces and Shinji moves forward and pats my back before wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

His voice carries over the group as he smiles and pushes aside my shirt only slightly to reveal a darkly outlined tattoo of a nine on my collar bone. "Our ninth member has finally returned to us. However it seems we will be leaving soon." Shinji eyes me curiously before his eyes fall to the ground and he kneels slowly smiling his creepy smile down at the ground.

"Stand up you idiot I promised Kisuke and Yoruichi I wouldn't try out my new sword until I got to the Seireitei so stop trying to get me to." I reply pushing him backward onto his butt where he starts laughing.

"Whatever Ichigo, come on you and Zangetsu need to practice!" Kensei shout lunging for me with a gleeful smile at me. I attack back just as fiercely and my mind is for once happy to be me again. I missed being with them and training, mostly I missed feeling whole again and talking to Zangetsu and Hichigo.

"Alright, alright we're done for the day go clean up you all smell horrible!" Shinji shouts pinching his nose and sticking his tongue out at Hiyori. She growls and punches him before storming away followed by the others.

"Shinji I know you wanted to talk to me about something." I murmur sitting on a rock and watching as he folds his body to the ground easily.

"Well Ichigo honestly I'm wondering in part how you got your shinigami powers back and how you got a second zanpakuto." He states firmly all playfulness lost in the serious tone of his voice. I catch his gaze and meet it steadily with unwavering courage and confidence. "I thought as much, no matter how much I'd like for you to stay the same you've grown up and there are things on your plate that none of us can understand isn't there?"

"You could say that. However I do need most of your skills to help me train my sisters. That and we need Hachi to hide us because I sort of broke the barrier around the training grounds when I trained for Bankai." I murmur scratching the back of my head. He smile and pats my shoulder before standing slowly.

"You know that we'd do anything for one of our own. You bear our mark don't you?" I look closely at him and he smile before sticking his pierced tongue out at me.

"Yeah I bear your mark, the ninth one of our group." I reply standing slowly and enjoying the ability to stand without stiffness or any sore muscles. "Shinji I'm worried about one thing though…the shinigami have no idea that we are coming."

"Are you positive that they have no knowledge of this?" He questions with something in his eyes that dares me to lie to him. Shinji and I have secretly been the closest in the group for many years because although he's annoying and crude he understood better than anyone else the situation I was in. Taking a deep breath I nod slowly and stand beside him.

"You know for a fact that I would never lie to you or put any one of you in danger purposely." I reply before throwing my hand behind my head and walking beside him up the stairs.

"You know we haven't sparred in a while Ichigo perhaps Hachi can work on improving the barrier he's been testing with us as guinea pigs in the Seireitei." Shinji states as we enter the group lounging area and settle onto the couches comfortably.

"Yeah that sounds like fun if the old man is in then I am." State and earn a chuckle in my mind form Zangetsu as he slowly works himself up for our impending fight. I smile and we relax and watch Mashiro and Lisa try to force Hiyori to wear make-up.

"Oi, snaggle-tooth shut up and let em' do it. I might even take you out for dinner if you dress up real nice." Shinji says resting his face in his palm in a bored manner. Hiyori snorts but soon give up and lets them play dress up with her.

Shinji stands after fifteen minutes and walks into his room changing into something nicer. He walks out in dark wash jeans a button down yellow dress shirt and dress shoes while also holding a small flower in his hand. The girl push Hiyori out into the room and she is wearing a tight knee length red dress that flares slightly around her knees and gives her womanly curves a good outline.

"You look nice Hiyori…" I say and she nods and bites her lip taking the flower from Shinji. Shinji smirks down at her and presses his lips to her before grabbing her hand and walking out.

"Those two are just two cute. I hate how they realized they loved each other but I'm glad they're together." Mashiro cheers from her spot on the arm of the couch beside Kensei. Kensei looks up at her with irritation before she smiles brightly and leans down kissing him softly. "Don't be so grumpy."

Kensei doesn't respond but pulls an arm around her anyway. They don't show a lot of affection toward one another but you can tell they love each other dearly.

"I missed you guys…" I murmur leaning back against the couch and closing my eyes for a few moments just taking in the feel of everyone's reiatsu. It feels nice to be back with them. Hell it feels nice to just feel the power of Zangetsu and Hichigo in me now. Tomorrow we train but for today we relax and connect again.


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N* Alright time for chapter two! I'm excited with how this is turning out. I'm sorry for not updating very quickly I have a lot of things to do right now and my schedule keeps me pretty busy so I may not update every week. In any case reviews are appreciated. Enjoy chapter two! –Chey**

Zanpakuto of the Dead King

Chapter Two

The nine taichos stood in a room with the thirteen fukutaichos talking quietly amongst themselves about the recent events that have brought us all here today. A door opens and the Sotaicho walks in and we all turn our gazes to him. He begins to speak without even checking to see if anyone was speaking.

"It seems there have been rumors of massive amount of reiatsu leaking from the forest outside of Rongukia. **(I don't think I spelled that right sorry if someone could tell me how to that'd be awesome!)** It appears as if some of your own men have reported the same thing to you all. The stealth squad was sent to investigate but they could not find anything and it appears as if the man hiding them is using illegal Kidou." Everyone gasps and I remain silent and think of the only two men I have ever heard of using illegal Kidou.

"So what are we to do Sotaicho?" Captain Ukitake says and all eyes turn to him briefly before the Sotaicho returns all attention to himself by speaking.

"I am sending out a team to investigate. This team will include Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, Hitsugaya-taicho, and Kuchiki-fukutaicho. You will patrol the area and try to find out what's concealing the being or beings within the barrier and who they are." He states and we all nod and move in front of him as out names are called.

"When are we to leave?" Nii-sama asks and I sigh knowing that they wouldn't go easy on Tōshirō and I after the Kurosaki's went missing two weeks ago.

"You are to leave immediately." He answers before banging his cane. We shoot off toward where we feel the reiatsu of a lower ranking shinigami. We reach the man and he quivers a bit as he bows at the waist and leaves in a hurry. I frown and feel my sense just pick up on a weak reiatsu as it clashes with another.

-CB-

Hachi struggles, sweating slightly against the force of the combined reiatsu of Shinji and me sparring. With my mask released my power increased greatly but I have yet to draw out my Bankai. I smirk and clash swords with Shinji sending a powerful wave of raised Reiatsu against his winding him a bit. Hachi clenches his teeth and I shunpo toward Shinji and we clash harshly the sound of metal hitting metal ringing viciously in our ears. Hachi gasp as his barrier falls allow our waves of reiatsu to spill everywhere before we rein them in quickly. I smirk and don a black hood before shunpoing out of the cave and taking off with Yoruichi, Karin, Yuzu, and Shinji on my tail. Yoruichi and Shinji and pushing the twin to their limits speed wise with me taking the lead as one of the fastest now.

"Let's go you're slowing down!" Shinji says with a lopsided grin at Yuzu.

"Don't slow down or I'll send the old pervert to get you!" Yoruichi shouts at Karin causing her to speed up. I chuckle and turn around sharply before pushing them back quickly with a barrier. I freeze as their figures waver and disappear as four shinigami appear behind me a bit winded by the looks of it.

"Who are you?" Tōshirō growls and I smirk with my eyes to the ground and giving them only a look at my head. I raise my arms to perform a Kidou and watch as it forms without me even speaking. I feel my barriers go up and their eyes widen at my skill. Hachi has put me through harsh train in two weeks fine tuning my skills in Kidou.

I cover my voice slowly before dropping my barrier. "Who I am; is of no concern to you shinigami and therefore you have no business here. If you do not leave I will use my blade to force you to." I growl fiercely feeling Gōru brighten at my side easily recognizing my call to him. I can't use Zangetsu or they will know it is me.

"He has two blades…" Renji murmurs shocked. I silently pull out Gōru and feel the golden scales move under my palm creating a warm friction against my palm.

"Cry out to the heavens Gōrudendoragon…" I murmur softly so even they can hear and Gōru starts to shine bright gold before turning to dust in my palms and rustling through the trees.

"Is that your attack then?" Renji asks and I chuckles dryly before holding up a finger and shoot a small burst of reiatsu into the air. Fog rolls across the small clearing while cutting off most view around us. The air thickens around us constricting the ability to breath and a loud harsh cry is heard as the shining golden dragon slithers down from the clouds of fog. All the shinigami before me gasp and Gōru wraps around my body like a snake. I chuckle as the dragon's rolling voice floats across the field.

"My lord what do you wish of me?" The golden dragon asks and I raise my head keeping my face in the shadows of my hood.

"Remove these shinigami from my presence and leave them with a message for when they awaken. They should tell Yamamoto that the Prince and Princesses have returned and unless he wishes for any of his Captains to fall to their knees at our power he will stop from sending them here." I reply before turning my back and hearing the shrill cry of Gōru and then the sound of four bodies hitting the ground. Gōru disappears in the mist along with the shinigami and I drop my barrier.

The four stare at me wide eyed and Shinji opens his mouth to speak but Yoruichi interrupts him. "So you do know the true powers of Gōrudendoragon." Her voice is low and hard the voice she used to use when she found out something staggering about me.

"Why would I not…all information to use Gōru was granted to me when I requested it. I even know how to activate his Bankai and what it does. However I cannot show you that for it must be kept a secret until the time is right." I reply with an age to my voice that seems to surprise Yoruichi.

"By seeing you in the younger body I forget just how old you really are now. You've grown up quite a bit Ichigo." Yoruichi says before turning and walking back toward our training grounds. I push myself forward to fall into step with her while pushing my hands in my pockets. I think back on all the times I was put down for being stupid and reckless as a child. Now though I understand what everyone meant. Even compared to Rukia I was immature.

I walk into the training grounds and lean against a wall as Lisa and Kensei teach Karin and Yuzu kendo. I cross my arms over my chest recalling the events of my short time as a substitute shinigami. I'm brought from my mind when Shinji leans against the wall beside me silently.

"I know you want to say something." I murmur and he frowns before turning his eyes to glance at me.

"What Yoruichi said earlier really bugged you didn't it?" If I hadn't known Shinji as well as I did it would have startled me how well he could read me but knowing him as I do I understand that when he is quiet enough he is very perceptive.

"I guess so…it just reminded me of when I would fight beside the Taicho and they would treat me as if I was beneath them and too immature for them to deal with. I do not enjoy being pushed around because I am less educated in the ways of the shinigami." I reply quietly and he nods while everyone else's eyes dart to us trying to figure out what we're talking about.

"I suppose that would begin to become annoying. The question is do you believe you are more mature now and will show them that in a mature and respectful way." Shinji replies and I glance at him from the corner of my eyes before smirking and looking over to my two sisters.

"I believe I am more mature, I also understand that I am more powerful now and must be more careful because the people around me could get hurt and even ill around me. Hell most of the vizard would become a bit ill if I unleashed all of my reiatsu." Shinji now turns his head to me in total shock.

"How do you know you have so much reiatsu?" He questions and I look at him before looking away as he turns to completely stare at me. I remain facing my sisters and respond quietly.

"Unlike a regular shinigami, who has no actual knowledge of their amount of reiatsu aside from in comparison to another's, I know the exact amount of reiatsu I have, the percentage of it I put out, the strength I produce, the amount of reiatsu the people around me have, and most importantly the amount of reiatsu each of my weapons have in their possession and how much I can charge my own reiatsu into them. I have a limit however it far surpasses that of even Aizen and it would take five different levels of power to bring forth the ability to use it." I reply and he frowns and studies me for a moment.

"You are aware that Aizen escaped some time ago correct?" I nod slowly and he sighs before walking to a boulder on my other side and sitting on it as gracefully as Shinji can.

"I am very aware of the fact that Aizen escaped. I also know the realm in which he is hiding and which realm he is in at all times." I reply and he nods understand that my knowledge of such a thing surpasses even him at the moment.

"Ichigo I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Shinji murmurs after a few moments of silence between us. Instead of his normal voice that entails deep conversation this voice is filled with a dark seriousness that would make anyone shiver.

"Alright I'm all ears." I reply turning my entire attention to him along with my eyes.

"The Vizard army has agreed to remain in the Seireitei with you, if you will have us, as a personal army of sorts along with Yoruichi and Kisuke." I watch as he bows his head to me and it strikes me as wrong.

"I do not need a personal army Shinji. I do however wish for you all to stay as a counsel that advises me on situations in battle as well as outside of battle." I reply and he looks up nearly breaking his neck.

"Are you sure you would trust us with such a position?" He asks and I give him a look that is entirely Ichigo. His eyes light up and he chuckles softly. "That was a stupid question wasn't it?"

I nod and sit down on the floor with my back against the wall while watching Lisa whack Karin across the back of the head for dropping position.

"Karin in one second you could be killed for doing that!" She gripes and Karin glares at her before fixing her position. Karin grumps under her breath and I stand and grab a kendo stick before nailing hers and forcing her to drop it.

"Karin, listen to Lisa and Kensei they know what they are talking about. In battle if you don't rely on the skills you are taught by others you will ultimately fail." I say softly before handing her the kendo stick she dropped and smile down at her. "Try again…"

"Alright Ichi-nii…" She says before doing what Lisa and Kensei say with skill and ease along with Yuzu. By the end of the day we are watching them spar with their zanpakuto in Shikai form.

"Ichigo when are you going to leave and go to the Seireitei, I know you don't want Karin and Yuzu to go with you the first time." Yoruichi asks and I look up at her from the floor before looking up trying to remember the day I decided.

"I'm leaving in two days for the Seireitei. Yoruichi, I want you to train them both for Bankai the way you trained me when you feel they are ready. Under any other circumstances I wouldn't suggest something so dangerous but Aizen is out there and he is a threat to us." I say and she nods before squatting down slowly.

"I will bring them both as soon as they are ready, are the Vizard coming with you?" I look at Shinji gauging his reaction to her question and his eyes connect with mine easily.

"We are more than willing to go when you leave Ichigo. The barrier is sustained enough and if it breaks Hachi can return." Shinji says and I nod before standing and dusting myself off.

"We leave at midnight in two days. Be prepared because we need to reach the Seireitei before dawn." Shinji nods along with the other Vizards and I walk over and wrap my arms around my sisters guiding them to the heeling pools where they can bath and relax.

"Ichi-nii what do these do?" Yuzu asks swiping her sweaty bangs form her face. I smirk and turn around walking back around the rocks as I talk.

"Just get in you dummies…you'll see." I chuckle and return to the others as Yoruichi is silently chuckling to herself remembering the first time I used them.

-CB-Midnight Two Days Later-

My fingers flex around the handle of Zangetsu as I plan our route in my inner world with Gōru and Zangetsu. Gōru weaves us through the forests while Zangetsu and Hichigo weave us through the Seireitei. All of the Vizards are dressed in shinigami uniforms that display no rank or squad.

"Let's go…" I murmur to Shinji and he nods before we take off quickly. The trees pass by in a blur but everything around us is silent. I land on a tree branch and signal for them to stop. They all land behind me and we watch as a group of shinigami pass, a bit drunk but otherwise coherent.

"Yeah did you hear about the two taichos that were knocked unconscious by the guys Shikai?" One slurs and Shinji glances at me while everyone else just stares wide eyed.

"I don't believe that in any way. I would believe that the day Kuchiki taicho showed any emotion." Another man says pushing his drunken friend softly. I chuckle at the comment about Byakuya and shake my head before taking off again this time a bit quieter than the last. I chuckle as we crest a hill and start my way down the rocky slope using each ledge as new leverage. We sneak our way down the slopes with me in the lead followed by Shinji, then Hiyori, Lisa, Mashiro, Kensei, Love, Rose, and finally Hachi. I hit solid ground and take off toward the tall wall in the distance.

As we approach the wall I slow to a quiet walk while entirely concealing my reiatsu along with the other Vizards. I reach the wall and walk along it until I reach a gate. I touch the handle of Zangetsu before sliding the blade from its sheath.

"Shatter Zangetsu…" I murmur and the silver katana shatters in my hand before glowing and reforming into a longer version of a katana with white wrapping around the hilt and dangling down from the bottom. I spin it quickly effectively making the Vizards step away a few paces. I allow Zangetsu to slip through my hands and fly into the wall sticking easily. I smirk and feel the wrapping running through my hand before I grip it tightly sending out a wave of concentrated reiatsu into the wall through my blade. It shatters and reforms at my hip as dust and rubbles crash around us. It clears as alarms ring shrilly in the night. I hear people coming and move through the gate quickly along with the other eight members of my group. We take to the roof tops at a lightning fast pace.

"Lisa, Love, Rose and Hachi go find a place to meet I'll know. Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, and Mashiro are with me. We'll meet later…" I murmur knowing they caught it before we split up and take off in different directions.

"Where exactly are we going?" Hiyori says looking up toward Shinji and me.

"I need something from Sokyoku Hill Hiyori." I reply and she nods before speeding up to match the fast pace of Shinji and me.

"Attention Gotei 13, intruders have been spotted near Squad Thirteen." The message is loud and I snort knowing Lisa did something to distract them form us. I turn sharply and jump onto higher roofing knowing this place like the back of my hand now.

"How is it that you know so many routes?" Shinji asks chuckling at the sure fire answer that is going to come.

"I have run from shinigami many times Shinji. I memorized every route to take to get to Sokyoku Hill the day before Rukia's should have been execution. In any case shouldn't you four know this place better than me?" They look at me and smirk and I know that they know most places like the back of their hand.

"You are in charge of this mission, remember?" Mashiro says sweetly before tilting her head to the side and listening intently at the sound of footsteps coming our way. I curse softly and turn sharply.

"Hiyori, Kensei, and Mashiro split away from Shinji and I and go find the others they are safe now they're stopped moving." Hiyori looks at Shinji for a moment and I sigh softly. "I'll make sure he comes back in one piece Hiyori."

She snorts and takes of behind Kensei and Mashiro. Shinji and I take the steps quickly and dash through the forest of blackened trees. I smile as the sun begins to crest before I slow to a stop at the very edge of the tree line and walk slowly along it. My eyes rest on the tree that I need and I smirk before sticking my hand in the trunk and pulling out a rolled piece of parchment.

"They have found us." Shinji murmurs backing toward me. I move toward the execution grounds and Shinji follows.

"Do you trust me?" I say as we sprint toward the edge. His eyes find mine and he smirks.

"I suppose I do. Bring it on." I stop and turn to face the trees as Shinji does the same. I grab the back of his uniform and pull back hard forcing us both off the cliff. We drop and Shinji looks at me like I'm suicidal while struggling. I touch the hilt of Gōru and smirk.

"Dragon's cry…" I murmur and we suddenly stop in midair and start to float to the ground. Shinji stares at me wide eyed before shaking his head and falling silent.

"I don't even want to know." I nod as we land on a roof top overlooking the shinigami who have their backs to us.

"Squad ten they are close I can feel his power from before…" Tōshirō says glaring fiercely at his men. I chuckle softly at that and squat watching what he does. His eyes trail to the bells that tell them when to move out. A hell butterfly flutters toward the small taicho and he sighs.

"Matsumoto take care of the squad we have a meeting of the taicho." He says before shunpoing away. I smirk and motion for Shinji to get closer.

"Let's go…it's time." I murmur and Shinji smirk forming her special cero and shooting it into the sky before we take off at our quickest speed. We reach the doors as everyone else does and I growl at the tall closed doors before pulling Zangetsu out. "Shatter Zangetsu…"

The action at the front gate is repeated on the set of double doors and I smile as my sword reseals itself at my hip. I place a proud hand on Zangetsu's hilt walk forward through the dust.

"Who the hell are you show yourself you cowards!" I hear Suì-Fēng shouts and I chuckle as Shinji does.

"I do not believe that he can show himself if there is this much dust! Must you two be so dramatic you dumb asses?" Hiyori shouts hitting both of us. I glare sharply over my shoulder and she falls silent. I dust myself off and shrug softly.

"It's not his fault that the old man's bite is ten times worse than his bark." Shinji replies sticking his pierced tongue out at Hiyori. The dust begins to clear and I raise my hand making them all fall silent.

"So you finally show yourselves Vizard army, why have you infiltrated the Seireitei and destroyed our gate and doors?" Yamamoto says and I stare at him over the eight heads of shinigami before me and past the black line of my hood.

"If you must know they came because I came to retrieve something." I say quietly and everyone gasps and their heads swivel to stare at me.

"What have you've come to retrieve and why is it that you do not show your face?" Byakuya says with a slight growl.

"Squad Six taicho be silent or my zanpakuto will silence you again." I state and his eyes widen slightly. "In any case if you give me time without interrupting again I shall show you what I came to retrieve." I murmur before walking forward. I pull the parchment out of my sleeve and move forward down the lines of shinigami toward Yamamoto. I stand tall and proud and hand him the parchment.

"Boy I know what this parchment reads and I do not believe you are being truthful with me." I frown and feel my anger flare as Hichigo jokes around adding gas to the flame. "Show me the sword of heaven."

I sigh and slide my hood down while popping Gōru from his sheath. "Cry to the heavens Gōrudendoragon…" My voice caries with a harsh tone that sends most people in the room to their knees. Gōru slithers into the room from the opening in the doors and curls around me his tongue flicking out slowly.

"What do you wish of me milord?" He says and all eyes watch amazed as I offer my hand to the golden dragon and he moves until his nose touches my hand.

"I wish for you to show in front of all here who is truly your master by stopping all movement of squad one through thirteen within the Seireitei and bring them here!" I command and he bows his head slightly.

"Your wish is my command master…" Gōru says before bursting into a bright golden light and darting toward the back wall shattering it completely. The taicho and Sotaicho stare at me in awe.

"I certainly hope you believe me after this. Or perhaps I shall have my sisters bring their blades up for you." I say as people start to shunpo to the grounds outside of the door. The Vizards take their spots behind me. Gōru returns to his sheath and I pull Zangetsu from his sheath before blocking the blow from Rukia.

"You idiot how could you fool me into thinking you disappeared!" She shouts wildly while throwing a punch into my face. I catch her flying fist with my free hand and still her blade with my own causing her to look at me.

"Rukia Kuchiki…I love you." I murmur and she stops and drops her sword before really looking at me. Her arm weakens and I drop her arm before sheathing my blade.

"Ichigo you're young again! Oh! I love you too!" she shouts before jumping on me and wrapping her arm and legs around me tightly. I hold her up and bit shell shocked. She pulls her face away from my neck and places her lips soundly on my own before pulling back and jumping down. Bending down she grabs her blade and walks back to the front of the group.

"Did that just happen?" I murmur turning to Shinji who nods wide eyed. I nod and feel a smirk light up my features.

"Alright, now that we got that enjoyable surprise out of the way, onto the problem at hand…" I say smirk and cracking my knuckles. "I am the true heir to the throne of the spirit king. Therefor I will be taking throne in a matter of a few days. In those few days I will be waiting for the arrival of my younger sisters. However, as of a few moments ago when I gave the Sotaicho that paper…I am in charge of the entire Gotei 13."


End file.
